Blind Dating!
by Oceanisuna
Summary: One of your friends had set you up for a blind date with one her friends that you didn't get the chance to meet yet and you are not too happy about this at first, but in due time you would see it was worth it. This is a Egypt x reader story.
1. Chapter 1

On a bright and sunny day you were walking in a park of (name of city) alone and were enjoying the gentle spring breeze. After getting tired of walking you sat on a bench under a shady tree.

While you were sitting you looked out at all the different kinds of people that were in the park. Some enjoying time with families, playing with their dogs, some were regular people enjoying time in the sun, and also were couples enjoying time together. You looked at the couples most of the time and thought to yourself, 'Oh how wonderful it is to have someone special to spend time with you.' Then, you started to have a depressed moment. "I envy them." You mumble to yourself with your head in a glum. But, you never let that get you down. Besides, you were supposed to enjoy your time relaxing from years' worth of hard work.

After you were done with your afternoon adventure you decide to go back home and go on the computer and chat with some of your online friends on "Skype". When your computer finally booted up and logged on, you click on the little icon on the bottom of your screen. Then a window incidentally popped up and sadly your friends were either away or didn't want to be disturbed. "I guess nobody on "Skype" wants to talk today." You sighed sadly and click off. "I wonder if anyone on DA wants to talk to me." You thought and went on the internet and click on your favorites and then your "DeviantART" account.

Once it came up you look in your "friends" list in the right hand corner to see if they were on online. Again you don't have anybody to talk to today. The friends you usually talk to where not online or were. So, instead you check to see do you have any messages. That you had a few, but are most from people that are faves and comments of people that want to thank you for faving their work.

Considering you have been on here for a few months and that you put up a little of your work, but haven't summit into any groups yet, things are going to be a bit slow for a while. So, you just happily replied back to the comments anyway. After you were done, you became bored and had nothing to do. So, you started surfing the Internet and found some websites that seem interesting, but you were still bored until one of your friends called you on "Skype". "Hey! Somebody wants to talk with me!" you said excitedly.

Come to find out it was one of best friends. She got home from making a few errands and decides to talk for a bit.

"Hey! (**Nickname**), how it's going?" She said.

"Hi! I'm doing good, bored, but good." You answered.

"Ha-ha I see. I can probably fix that." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean? Fix my boredom? And what's with the smirk, you know I don't like it when you do that!" You said a little angry.

"Hehehehe, but of course, actually I already set it in motion! Hehehehe!" She said while giggling madly.

"What did you do, TELL ME!" you replied with your face a few inches from the screen and that it was turning red.

But this just intrigued your best friend even more because she loved annoying you so much. You tend to ask yourself how you even friends with her and best friend at that!

"Hahahahaha did anyone tell you that you look adorable when you are mad?" She said mischievously.

"NO, I DO NOT! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOUR DEVIOUS PLAN IS OR I CAME TO HOUSE AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Now for a person like you don't like it when someone say that "you are cute when you are angry" and you took that as a sign that they were not taking you seriously. So, you had to threaten them in order to get their attention. Expect for your best friend here, she sometimes know to take you seriously and that your mere threats don't eve phase her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA your soooo...funny...I LOVE IT!" She said, laughing like she was the joker and nearly fell out of her chair. She stops laughing and got back her composer. "I'm so happy to have you as a best friend. Now, I'll tell you the plan, just promise me you won't kill me for it later ok?"

You calm down by taking a few breaths and replied, "Ok, whatever it is I'm going to regret it either way."

"Know you won't, did I ever stir you wrong?" She asked innocently.

You just look at her annoyed and you wish you can just jump though the screen and slap her a few times.

"Ok maybe once or twice, but anyway here is the plan. Since I have notice lately you looked a bit down and that whenever we go hang out, you would always observed the couples that be around us. Also, you would always get mad at me when every time I ask you do you have a boyfriend yet. So! In conclusion, I decide to find you someone and that he will be really great for you. Besides, you're just too cute to be alone for the rest of your life!" she said.

You took time to process this information in your brain until you finally figured out what your best friend had in stored for you, "So you are saying that you set me up on a blind date is that it?" starting to feel your blood boiling again.

"Yup!"

"I'm gonna-"

"Oh no you don't, you promised you won't kill me once I told you the plan, remember?" She interrupted your threat.

You face palm yourself in defeat and let your blood pressure lowered. You never liked these types of things and that you try to stay away from them and in the mix of hope that someone will discover you without any help. "Fine, I'll go along with your dumb plan." Still your face buried in your hand.

"Alright then, and don't worry I'll arrange the events and stuff."

"Let's get one thing straighten out, who is this person that I'm so called dating, because if anything bad happens to me promise or no promise! YOU GOT THAT!"

"It's ok, he is a very good friend of mind that you never got the chance to meet and how I choose him to be the perfect candidate is that he somehow reminded me of you...in a very quiet way."

"In a very quiet way huh? Tell me, are you sure he is not some type of silent killer in secret?" You said with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm serious he is very friendly and perfectly harmless. It's just that it will take him time to open up a bit that's all."

Well since you have no way out of this, you accepted her little buddy of hers as your first date.

"Besides, he seemed very excited to meet. Since, I show him a picture of you when you were sitting in a chair with your cute little jackal plush. You looked, sooooo sweet in that picture! Just like a little child!" she squealed in happiness.

"YOU SHOW HIM A PICTURE OF ME! HOW DARE YOU!" You said angrily and then started to blush in embarrassment.

"You know I don't like it when people take pictures of me and you caught me off guard, I wasn't able to defend myself!"

"Hahaha I'm sorry I just couldn't resist!" she laughed.

"Well since you showed a picture of me to him, it would be fair if I see a picture of him."

"Oh yea, I meant to tell you to open up your email and it should be a picture in there"

You went to your email and saw the message from her and open it. There you saw the most handsomeness man you have ever seen. He had mysterious forest green eyes and light chocolate tan skin. You couldn't see his hair because of his white _Keffiyeh_. He was wearing a uniform that seem like he was going on a safari in the desert and he was kneeling on one leg with a jackal that looked just like your plush toy next to him. Also, he have very thin smile. You kind of caught yourself starring. You click on the picture to enlarge it and then click print.

"Well by that look on your face I see you got my picture, am I right?" She said with a big smirk on her face.

"Sh-shut up I have no look at all." You look away with the red blush on your face.

"Hmhm, sure you don't." She chuckled.

"In the picture he doesn't look very happy."

"That's because he is like you. Don't like taking pictures." she grumbled.

"Hey at least we have one thing in common." you said with a smile on your face.

"I swear! What is with you two in not taking pictures?"

"What? I just don't like people taking pictures of me that's all." You said shyly.

"Well at least I know I'm going to have problems with you two later on in the near future with picture taking." She said with dread in her voice.

"Hahaha"

"That's not funny!"

"It is to me!" You giggled.

"Not only he doesn't like picture taking, he is stubborn just like you." She said.

"Another thing in common; I'm starting to like him already." you said mischievously.

"Oh, look here!" She snapped.

"I'm looking." You said calmly.

"Never mind it's getting late I need to start making dinner anyway. I'll come over and get you for your first meet."

"Huh? Wait a minute, so soon? I hardly know the guy!"

"That's why they call it a blind date silly. Don't you worry you will have plenty of time to get to know each other."

You sigh, "Alright fine I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright then! Have pleasant dreams of dreaming of your future husband!" She said with a big grin on her face.

"WHAT! WHY YOU LIT-"

"Good night!" Your best friend said in a singing voice and click off before you could finish.

"GWAD! SOMETIMES I CAN STAND HER! But still I have to love her." you grumbled and still slightly blushing.

You look up at the clock and saw that you two had talked for a long time and logged off the computer and started to make a little dinner. After you were done you when upstairs, took a shower, put on your pajamas, and went to bed. As soon as you fell into a deep sleep, you were dreaming about him.


	2. Chapter 2

So, by the next morning, your best friend came by and picked you up. While you were in the car you felt nervous and excited at the same time and tried to calm yourself down. When you two finally reached your destination at your favorite park, your best friend turns to you and notices your nervousness.

"Aww, it will be fine (**Name**), he will take good care of you, I promise."

You nod and took in deep breathes to calm your shaking nervous.

"Also, you have my number to call me" Your best friend said.

"Yeah" you managed to say and step out of the car and close the door.

"I don't know about this." You said.

"Don't worry, stop being a scary cat" your best friend teased.

"I'm not a scary cat!" You said with an annoyed look.

Your best friend then looks down at her clock, "It's 12:30pm and I told him that you would meet him at 12:35, so you got five minutes or you will be late."

With a sigh you said, "Fine, I'm going already."

"I'll pick you up at four alright, Ms. Princess?" Your best friend taunted.

Without answering her question you just gave her an aggravated stare. Then you thought about something, "Where the exact location in the park I suppose to meet him?"

"Easy you know your favorite spot is in the park right?" She questioned.

"Yes"

"Then go there and that's where he would meet you. Now hurry and scud dale, you about to be late" She shooed and drives off.

With another sigh, you went on walking to your favorite spot of the park and to find Egypt sitting on the bench looking up at the clouds under a shady tree.

You continued walking until you got close up on him and said hello.

He then turns his head to face you. Then looks a bit of a surprise at you and says, "Oh, my Ra!" under his breath so that you couldn't hear and then just stares at you with his glowing emerald eyes.

You were wearing a (**favorite color**) sundress that comes to your knees, sandals, and a purse that matched your sundress.

You gave him an awkward look as you were waiting for him to say something.

He notices your gaze and looked way with cheeks turning rosy pink. You felt the silences being heavy, so you sat next to him. Egypt looked at you confusedly.

"Let's try this again. Hi, my name is (Name), and yours?" you said with a smile on your face as you stuck your hand out.

Egypt looked at your hand then you. He shakes your hand and finally spoke, "Hello, my name is Gupta and it's very nice to finally meet you."

"There, now was that so hard?" You said with another smile.

"I'm sorry for the awkwardness early, it's just that….." he trailed off.

"It's just what?" You asked.

"Never mind"

"Aw, come on Gupta, please tell me. Please?" You told him in the sweet childish voice.

Then Gupta looked at you blankly and sighed.

"It's just that you look prettier in person." He said while blushing.

"What? Really?!" You said in surprise, this was the first time that anyone other than your friends and family to call you pretty. Also, made your heart flutter a bit.

"Y-yeah" Gupta stuttered.

"Thanks!" you smiled.

"you're welcome" He said.

Then a few more minutes of silences just listening to the wind.

To your surprise it was Gupta's turn to break the silence. "Do you want to walk for a while?"

"S-sure. Where to?" You asked.

"Nowhere in particular; just enjoying the day."

"Ok then." You replied.

You both stood up and start walking wherever the wind blew.

While the wind was blowing you could smell a whiff of Gupta's cologne. Which, you though smelled very heavenly and earthy.

You two continued walking until you saw a woman selling ice cream. Gupta notice your stare. "Want some ice cream?"

You look up at him and nod happily.

Gupta bought the ice cream and you two sat under a shady tree enjoying your ice creams.

You had (Favorite flavor) and Gupta had Vanilla.

Gupta finished his before you, sat back against the tree, and watch you continue eating your ice cream.

You were in much enjoying your ice cream that you didn't notice Gupta was staring at you again.

You finally finished off eating your ice cream and turn to face Gupta.

You started to feel another awkward feeling, so you try to strike up a conversation.

"So, uh, enjoying the day so far?" You asked while scolding yourself inwardly.

He just nodded.

"You don't talk much do you?" You asked

He looks away embarrasses.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!" You told him while shaking your hands in front of you.

"You didn't offend me." He replied lightly.

"Really? Good." You sighed in relief.

"I'm just a bit nervous that's all." He said.

"Oh. Am I that intimidating?" you teased.

"N-no, no, you're not." his cheeks turn red.

You move more closely next to him. Then, he started to blush even more.

"I noticed that, you look so cute when you blush" you giggled.

"R-rreally?" he asked in surprise as his face turn into a brighter shade of red.

"Yup!" you squealed and cling on his arm.

He intense up by your sudden movement, then easily relaxed.

You immediately jumped away as you realized what you done and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mea-" You got cut off by something warm that embraced you, then realized that it was him, giving you a hug.

"W-what was-that for?" you stuttered and felt your whole body warmed up and turned red.

"No reason, I just-felt like giving-you a hug." Then right there, he actually gave a real smile. Which, made your heart skipped a beat.

You smiled a big smiled and tackle hugged him to the ground and you both begin to laugh.

"To tell you the truth, I had doubts about like you" you confessed shyly.

"Seriously?" He asked.

You nodded.

"For me, it was kind of thy opposite, I was looking forward in like you" He said.

"You actually like me?" You asked while blushing a bit.

"Yes" He answered.

"Well, I like you too, Gupta" you replied back with a gently smile.

You two continued on your date and got to know each other more, until it was time for you to sadly depart. Your best friend drove up and it was four, the time she said she would pick you.

"Well, I guess this good bye" You said sadly.

"Don't worry we will meet again, I promise" He smiled.

You gave him a smile back and was about to walk around and get in the car, until you turn back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He stood there dumb founded for a minute and put his hand on the cheek that you kissed him on and smiled again. You turn back and got in the car, still blushing a bit. Your best friend started driving off, but still a bit in shock at what you just did.

Three years had passed and that you and Gupta continued on a few more dates. You two were inseparable and grew your relationship closer and closer each year. Finally, Gupta wanted to ask you the famous question in your relationship.

"Um (**Name**), will you marry me?" He asked nervously while holding out a golden ring.

"I COURSE I WILL!" You replied excitedly.

He slides the ring on your finger. After that, you hugged tackle him to ground as you did on your first date. He looked in your (**Eye color**) shiny orbs as you stared back in his green ones.

"ani ohevet otcha" He said lovely.

"I love you, too" You replied back with a giggle and gave him a kiss in your lovely embrace.


End file.
